1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for updating information on an application via a text message.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and, the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, as a wireless internet function and/or a data packet communication function is implemented in a mobile terminal, application information (e.g., widget information) is updated via the wireless internet and/or data packet communication function.
However, such a communication function is limited by a place and a fee of use and can be implemented in a relatively expensive terminal. Therefore, the demand for a method of updating application information in a simpler and convenient manner is rising.